


Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint Barton Cooks, Gen, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pizza

Clint was in a good mood today. So he had decided to cook. Since they hadn't had pizza, Clint was going to make some. He had gone grocery shopping.

He was in the kitchen with Lucky sitting near the dining table.

"So Lucky, excited to eat some home made pizza?" said Clint.

Lucky wagged his tail and his ears perked up at the mention of pizza. The dog let out a bark.

Clint chuckled knowing Lucky couldn't wait to eat the pizza.

Clint made two pizza bases.

He put ketchup on both bases.

Then he put mozzarella cheese on both bases. Extra on Lucky's.

He topped his pizza with olives, mushrooms and green peppers.

Then he put both pizza's in the oven and waited.

Lucky woke up at the smell of fresh pizza.

Both master and pet enjoyed their home made pizzas.


End file.
